Terror of Busch Gardens
by Demon-Heart1
Summary: 4 words: Stuck in Busch Gardens. Join Hiei, Kerama, Kuabara, Yuaska & some random fans as they try to survive a week traped in a theam park.
1. What?

Ok, This is my second attempt at a YuYuHacksho fic since no one liked my last one. The whole jist of the story is that Hiei, Kerama, Kuabara and Yuaska are trapped in Busch Gardens for a week (don't ask why) so they have to survive each other and some reviewers until they can leave. There will be NO pairings and NO yaoi. If you want to be in the story, please give me as good as a description of your charter as possible because I don't want people mad at me for not having their person acting correct. The first two chapters are already written so please wait for the third for your charter to come. The Busch Gardens is the Williams Burge one since it's the only one I've ever been to, I don't know if its different then any others, but just confirming. I'm really just doing this long part 'cause the first chapter is vary short. But let it begin.  
  
Warnings: VERY bad spelling and grammar. And some cussing.  
  
Disclaimer: Demon_Heart1 does NOT own YYH.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Let's go on that one!"  
  
"Let's not"  
  
"Come on Kerama, don't be such a wimp" Kuabara laughed. "But, er, I just ate!" Kerama stated as he looked up at Appols Charret, remembering the last time he road a roller coaster, he still couldn't eat carrots. "Can we go now?" Hiei asked as he heard a clap of thunder. "Yeah sure" Yuaska said and the four of them began the long walk back to the gate.  
"We.made..it" Kuabra panted (A/N: anyone who's been to Busch Gardens knows what there feeling). "Attion Busch Garden goers, the park will close for, umm, cleaning in 5 seconds" the announcer said over the loudspeakers spread throughout the park as all but are heroes emptied through the gate about 5 yards away from the guys. "NOOOOO!!!" they all yelled and hulled ass towards their only hope of freedom for a week.  
  
"4"  
  
"I am NOT staying here for a week!"  
  
"3"  
  
"I CANT stay here for a week!"  
  
"2"  
  
"I don't WANNA stay here for a week!"  
  
"1"  
  
"I BLAME KUABARA!"  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I know, I know, Bad ending. To make me have a better ending next time, move your mouse down to that little box that says Submit Review. And if I get 5 non-flames and at least one charter, I'll put up the next chapter. Ja-Nen! 


	2. Chapter 2: Sprit Detective Asakura

Sorrysorrysorrysorry! I know I haven't updated in forever! I just got sidetracked from other stories and having a writers block doesn't help much. Anyways, I have one new character so far, Geonah. She will appear in the next chapter which I am currently writing. Well, let the story begin!  
  
Disclaimer: Demon_Heart1 does Not own YYH or Busch Gardens. But she does own Asakura.  
  
Warnings: BAD grammar, hopefully better spelling, and cussing.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
Chapter 2: Sprit Detective Asakura  
  
"Let me out!" Hiei yelled as he continued to bang on the front gates. "Hiei, they won't open so will you do us a favor and shut it?" Kurama asked. He, Yusuke, and Kuabara had been watching this scenario go on for the past hour. So far none of their attacks of weapons had been able to penetrate that damn gate! "Fine then" Hiei stated, slightly panting "I'll just jump over!" He was right above the gate when a bolt of lightning came straight up and hit him, throwing him back into the park. "Hiei!" the others yelled and rushed over to their fallen, erm, friend. "What. Was. That?" Hiei asked, twitching every few seconds. "Approximately 500 volts of electricity and Sprit engry rushing through your body. That same trick is planted all over this park and I wouldn't try that again" a voice stated behind them. "Gah!!" the four boys yelled, turning around, Sprit gun, sword, Kata, and Rose Whip at the ready, to see a girl standing there. She was about Hieis height, maybe a bit shorter, with Ice blue eyes, pale skin, and long silver hair. She was wearing baggy black jeans, a black T-shirt with a red dragon on the front and tennis shoes. Hiei glared at her before asking, "And just who the hell are you?" she looked at the four with their confused looks on their faces and let out a little laugh "So sorry. How rude of me. My name is Asakura, Ice Apparition and Sprit Detective for King Yama(A/N: I cant remember if it's Yama or Yami)" Hiei had to hold back a laugh at the expression on Yusukes face. "What are you talking about? I'm the Sprit Detective for King Yama!" Yusuke yelled in a 'What are ya nuts?' tone of voice. "No, no, no, You're Koenmas Sprit Detective" Asakura smirked, "Well, Well" was all that Yusuke could say, not even he had a comeback for that. Kurema decided to break the awkward silence that had fallen by asking "Soo. Why are you here?" Asakura looked him up and down suspialously and sighed, "I am disappointed to announced that this particular Busch Gardens has been bought by" a shiver ran down her spine "Karsu." Yusuke and Kuabara looked stunned, Hiei had an empty look on his face and Kurema looked sickened. Shivers ran down all of their spines.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
A/N: Sooooooo, how did ya like it? Sorry if it stunk and the next chapter will be up soon. STILL NEED MORE CHARACTERS!!! Pleaz review. ^___^ 


End file.
